Broken-Hearted Melodies
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: "It's going to be alright, tesoro," he murmured softly. Will just hugged him tighter.


**Based off of:** **post/124553272845/do-not-imagine-1**

 **I do not own the song by Imagine dragons or the characters (except for OC) ~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

Nico was busy playing on some object called a Gameboy when he felt a dull hum in his ear. He shrugged it off, continuing to play. Ugh, why was technology so addicting? He wanted to put it down and go walk in the woods, but for some reason, this thing kept him in his room playing. He'd been in the cabin for..had it really been four hours? He mumbled in Italian to himself before tossing the Gameboy aside and walking outdoors before he caved into that thing again. Once more, the dull hum sounded in his ear. He was in the middle of brushing it off— the sound of someone dying became to familiar to him. He felt when any soul left the mortal world and went to his father's domain. When people closer to him died, the sound was sharper and much more pain felt. Anyways, as he was about to think of the hum no more, he was drawn to the thought of that little girl in the infirmary. From what he heard, she looked to be about eight years old and was just coming to camp for the first time. Of course, the monsters chasing her managed to wound her just right as she was about to set foot in the camp. With her saytr defeated a few feet back from the monster, she barely had a chance. Nico heard from Percy that the girl's blood was spilling out by the gallons before she was run off to the infirmary. He'd told Nico that she probably wasn't going to make it, but the healers would do their best. Nico knew that too and so did everyone else except for one person in camp. He heaved a sigh and thought of going to the person, but best thought he be left alone in his grief for a bit.

Chiron came to him later that afternoon and asked him to help bury the girl so she could be at rest in the Underworld. Of course, Nico agreed. Anyone else who tried to mess with the dead would probably wind up dead too. While they were burning the body— Anna, is the name that Kayla gave him— he glanced at the small crowd, but didn't see him. He wasn't expecting to, so instead he focused on the fire consuming the girl who was unclaimed. Annabeth thought she may be a daughter of Athena, and a few others said Aphrodite was the girl's mother. Of course, she could have had a godly father as well, but no one knew a thing about her or her family. The last of the cloth and the body had burned away and those who had come slowly began to go back to their previous activities. Nico watched the Apollo kids walk back towards their cabin, their usually sunny mood dampened. Kayla had shot a knowing glance at Nico before she left, to which the son of Hades gave a nod of reply back.

Besides holding various junk, the Big House also held an ebony grand piano that was in good shape. It had been a gift from Apollo for his kids a few years back. However, they were mostly skilled in singing and playing guitars, but only one of them was decent at the piano. The Ghost King drifted along softly among the halls as the melody of "Nothing Left to Say" by Imagine Dragons had echoed throughout the empty halls. He hadn't been coached in much of the Twenty-First Century, but he did know a lot of music from it, thanks to his boyfriend. Nico approached the room and peeked in. A lone figure with a mop of blond hair, and tan skin, sat on a creaky, wooden bench playing out melancholy notes. His posture was bent into a stoop. Nico listened a bit more until the notes fumbled a bit and the player slammed his hands against the keys, making an ugly sound.

"Worthless, stupid hands!" the blond yelled as burst into tears and lay his head against the piano, letting out silent curses about his hands that Nico enjoyed holding. The son of Hades tried his best not to cry and listened as the player composed himself and shakily started playing again. Nico didn't need to see his face to know that tears were falling from his blue eyes and down his freckled cheeks. Without making a sound, he crossed the room, letting a floorboard creak to let the boy know that someone else was in the room. As expected, the blond just continued playing the piano. Nico wrapped his thin arms around shoulders, tracing various patterns against his Camp Half Blood shirt. He buried his face into the curly golden locks, inhaling the wonderful scent. The blond said nothing. Nico didn't ask him to anyways. Slowly, he sat down beside him and reached a hand out, putting it over the blond's right hand. The playing stopped and Nico took the opportunity take the other hand and proceeded to press soft kisses on those hands. The blond said nothing, but raised his head a little to meet Nico's eyes. His dark eyes stared into those piercing blue ones, that were once again filling with tears. Will let out a sob before burying his head in Nico's shoulder. Nico's fingers danced rhythmically up and down his back and through his hair.

"It's going to be alright, tesoro," he murmured softly. Will just hugged him tighter.


End file.
